


Jeeves and Wooster: To His Coy Suspenders

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [4]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: First Time, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, suspenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeeves protects Bertie after an unfortunate wardrobe choice.</p><p>Written for the indeed_sir weekly drabble challenge:</p><p>5 random words:<br/>Late<br/>Regret<br/>Undiscovered<br/>Coy<br/>Vermilion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeeves and Wooster: To His Coy Suspenders

Jeeves flickered in, braininess oozing freely about. “Not to be coy, Jeeves, but one worries. The heart has been lodged in the throat.”

He coughed gently. “I regret the necessity for my lateness, sir. Our proclivities remain undiscovered.”

“Our whatsits?”

The Jeevesian forehead seemed to ripple. “Proclivities, sir. Wearing vermillion and cocquelicot suspenders with violet hosiery suggests a preference for the intimate affections of other men.”

The Wooster countenance went an unattractive puce. “But, I, ah, whoosit….”

“Precisely, sir. We remain undiscovered.”

“But we, ah, never, thingummy…”

“Would you like to?”

“Yes, very much, Jeeves. I would.”

“Very good, sir.”


End file.
